Cold Heart (re-written)
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: When Mr. Fries of Arkham City wants to create an ice army to take over the world, he will start traveling dimentions to find a tool to create his overwhelming army. At last he finds Queen Elsa, who posses the power that he needs. But she escapes, the Guardians take her in to protect her. Fries doesn't let up, and goes to the North Pole to find her. Will he find and bring her back?


Cold Heart

The night was quiet that day in Arkham City, the only place with any activity was in the GSPD building where Mr. Fries (pronounced Freeze) was working on a way to freeze the earth ever since his success with freezing Arkham City. The room was covered in ice and machinery. The room looked like a refrigerator filled with computers and machines, like a lab found in the arctic snow. He began to think how he would be able to build an army to fight his war against the planet when something came into his head. He thought of possibly traveling dimensions and perhaps finding something that could overpower whatever the any scientist had developed. He began to read up and study about the science of dimensions and times of space to see if it would even be possible and after a month of studying and experiments, he calculated how to create a machine that could take a person through dimensions. The portal was square and had a constant ripple which flowed to the center with exotic colors, like a peacock as energy. He began to run tests on the different laws since no amount of study could tell him the results that he needed besides experimenting with the portal itself.

He collected test subjects and made them go through and out of the portal to different dimensions, by their own will or against it. Some returned and some didn't since some dimensions were not suitable for human living. Fries learned that the portal could only stay open for 1 day before it collapsed on itself as the pressure of the space cosmos kept building until the portal was forced to close itself before being destroyed. It then closed and if someone was still in that dimension, then they would be trapped unless the right coordinates would be made to find them in the timeline that they would be in. Fries also wanted to see if a person who was resurrected by the Lazarus Pit would be able to go into the dimensions and come out alive. After 3 tests, the scans showed that the man was still alive, but it seemed that some of the effects of the Lazarus Pit had worn off and the person became weaker and older and if a person stayed in the dimension for more than 24 hours, they would die or lose their gift of immortality forever, not matter how long they would stay in the Lazarus Pit since going through the portal developed a person's cells to reject the healing factors of the pool.

One of the dimensions was described to be just like ours, but the only difference was that certain unexplained element existed that they could not explain or describe. "It was some pretty freaky stuff sir. It was almost like it was….magic…I seriously can't describe it in any other way, I…I know it sounds stupid, but dude, that place is magical! Go see for yourself!" the test subject explained. "You fool! If you want anything done right, you have to do it yourself!" Mr. Fries said taking his Freeze gun and walking through the portal.

He walked through the portal and felt a strange sensation run through his veins, until he was through, and was looking unto a sight that was almost identical to Earth's, but he assumed that it was in an earlier time. He predicted around the time could be compared to the 1600's or the 1700's. How he knew this was because he stood on the side of a mountain and below him he saw a small kingdom with a large castle taking up the entire left side of the kingdom. On the top he saw a strange star glowing at the peek of the highest tower which stood in the center-back on the castle. The kingdom was half surrounded by the ocean and the other side looked up unto the great mountains and hills. Fries went down to the kingdom in his suit and asked one of the citizens where he was and who they were. The lady's eyes screamed in horror and shock at the sight of him, not knowing if he was a monster of a man in enormous armor. At first her mouth muttered, but no words left her mouth, until at last Fries knelt down and removed his red glowing goggles and glass barrier which guarded his face and gave her a warm, yet cold smile to try and show that he was peaceful, while trying to hide a vicious, vile monster behind those eyes that were as deep as black holes. The woman, put herself together, piece by piece and slowly began to speak "This…this is the kingdom of…Arendale. Our ruler is Queen Elsa along with her sister, Princess Anna and her husband Prince Kristoff. Our Queen is also blessed with the power of ice and snow, to control and create them. It is even rumored that she can create living snow and ice creatures at will, who obey her every wish without remorse or disobedience. I personally don't believe in such nonsense. What is your name sir?" the old woman asked. "Victor Fries. My thanks madam, you have been a great assistance to me" he said marching to the castle. Many people wondered at the sight of Mr. Fries and his suit and the strange object that he held in hand, as they wonder if he was a friend or foe. Many ran into their homes and peeked through the cracks of their windows and doors, looking in horror at the terrifying sight, as ants staring upon a giant shoe; watching, waiting, praying that they do not get crushed from the great force which stood before them. They soon learned the answers to their questions about his intentions.

He walked to the front gates and blasted them open with his Freeze gun, turning them into two large ice covered doors removed from their hinges, laying on the ground, like two trees, fallen from their trunks and lying motionless. The guards immediately ran to see what the noise was, but any who came out to face Fries were frozen into blocks of ice and smashed by Fries. The guards called for the crossbows to be brought out and fire from the balconies, but not one arrow hit Fries since his shield was far too powerful. The officer called "Ready!...Aim!...FIRE!" as all the guards shot their arrows together, only to have the wave dispersed as feathers against a stone. The guards seeing that their arrows had no effect began to run for their lives, but Fries froze both sides of the balconies and trapped them, to meet their imminent doom. He turned and pointed his weapon towards the guards to his right and froze them as statues of crystal, while some of the guards on the left side, took the time to slide down from the balcony, to try and attack Fries face to face, hoping their numbers could overwhelm him…they soon all laid on the ground, frozen in their temperature and how they moved.

They all laid or stood dead or frozen in a thick layer of ice, left to perish in the harsh conditions that Fries had left them in. Soon the palace was covered in smashed frozen body parts and a thick layer of ice all over the walls and floor. The sight was that of a lake frozen as something big had recently plunged into it, but frozen before it could splash the walls. Fries thought that the fight was over, walked towards the main entrance, only to watch it smash open with Kristoff running out with a handful of elite guards to stop Mr. Fries from getting to the Queen. "I don't know who or what you are or where you came from, but this ends now Ice-cube!" Kristoff announced proudly and bravely, as a lion roaring before battle. Fries only chuckled, saying sarcastically and almost in snobbery "How amusing! Stand down Goldilocks, you are not able to fight me with your friends in shining armor of the round table!". Kristoff and the guards all charged at him with spears and shields in a fashion that look like a setting sun, with Fries only standing and waiting, smiling…just keeping his hands behind his back. Right before the guards were to hit the shield, Fries activated a shock weapon on his gauntlets and pounded it on the ground, sending a shock wave through the ground in a ripple, which shocked all their legs, causing them to fall forward in pain, sliding forward.

They all laid on the ice, scattered and injured, looking like ants after being drowned. Before even one guard moved, Fries shot icicles into the eyes of their armor, preventing them from standing up. One by one he froze their heads and then kicked them into shards of ice all over the icy ground, like glass, leaving Kristoff for last. Fries grabbed Kristoff by the neck and lifted him off the ground, off of the support of his legs. He hung in the air, as prey in the jaws of its predator. Held up by Fries' powerful and bloodthirsty hand, as Fries interrogated him "Where is you precious Queen hiding?" Kristoff conjured a small gab of spit and projected in toward Fries' face, not saying a word. Fries took a dagger of ice and pierced it through Kristoff's heart, twisting it and sticking the dagger deeper and deeper in, leaving it to freeze his heart as he dropped him on the ground, rasping, gasping, until finally, not finding the strength to conjure another breath, he fell silent…

By this time the guards had bought enough time for Elsa and Anna to make it to the docks and set sail. Elsa walked to the side of the boat and gave a sick-green look on her face. "Elsa, you ok?" Anna asked, worrying about her sister's health. "I hate sailing! Always have!" Elsa said jerking her head over the side of the ship, ready to puke, but within minutes of sailing, Fries froze the bottom of their ship, bring the ship to a halt! He froze the water to create a bridge to the boat and pointed his gun towards the ship commanding them "Step off the boat and walk back to shore swiftly and no permanent damage shall be inflicted upon you!". "Looks like we won't be sailing after all…" Anna said frightened. "I'm happy with that!" Elsa said conjuring a great barrage of snow and ice and threw it Fries, but when the snow had cleared, Fries still stood, unmoved! "This is when…an unstoppable force…meets…an immovable object! It seems that unstoppable force isn't so unstoppable anymore…" he said, shooting at Elsa, but Anna plunged in front of the blast, causing her body to freeze into a statue of ice, frozen in her casket of frozen water. Elsa stood, shocked and star-struck at the sight of her sister killed in the same manner that Elsa had almost claimed her life years ago. "Anna! No…what have you done!?" she cried. "I did nothing, her death was of her own doing…now come with me before you suffer the same fate as your sister!" he commanded pointing his weapon at her. Elsa agreed and followed Fries to the portal. As they walked through, they both stepped into his laboratory.

Elsa then for a split second felt a sharp pain on the back of her head, but her eyes blacked out and she could not think or feel. She awoke in a metal cell gated by metal bars. She froze the cell bars and smashed them with an ice club. Fries heard the sound and before Elsa could run through the doors, he blasted her feet and body, freezing her in her tracks. "So this is what my compadré was speaking to be magical. Hm hm hm…you shall be most useful to me." He grabbed her by the neck and tossed her like a doll back into her cell and injected her with a serum to make her sleep. Elsa began to open her eyes and on her hands she felt something cold and metallic. She looked to see that her hands were in special gauntlets which surrounded her hands, similar to the cuffs which she had in her cell in her castle. She tried to freeze through them, but a meter began to fill up and when it was full, the gauntlets shocked her, causing her to fall, weak and confused. When she stood up, the gauntlets began to squeeze since they had tightened.

After 3 long days of captivity, Elsa mustered up her courage and began to freeze the gauntlets once again. The meter began to fill, but she froze faster and faster with ice that got colder and colder. When the meter filled it began to sock her, but she continued to freeze the gauntlets, until the metal split and the electricity ceased to run through her body. Elsa fell to the floor, breathing heavily, weak and frail, but still able to move. Mr. Fries was alerted to her freedom by the alarm and ran to stop her, but by the time he reached the holding cells, Elsa had conjured up an ice wall and several snow creatures to fight Fries off while she escaped. She broke through the wall and looked unto the sight of an eternal ocean, as she fell down to the water and prepared to fall into the freezing ocean, but she never touched a drop of the ocean, since she had created an ice boat and began to create a bridge on the water to run away from the building. She hid behind a warehouse and looked out unto the hole in the wall of the GSPD building that she had created. Mr. Fries was looking down unto the ice bridge and began to scan it. He jumped down with the help of an ice slide which his gun conjured as he began to follow Elsa's footprints. She ran down alleyway after alleyway until she created an igloo to take refuge in behind City Hall where Two-Face once held Catwoman hostage.

While she was there, she saw something on the ground that began to form words. The words were written in ice, but they began to spread and become fatter and fatter the longer they stood. The message was "Jack Frost Believe". Elsa did not understand what this meant, until she remembered a poem that her mother had told her as a child. "He flies all around in the night, the winds obey him with all their might. To all he is known as Jack Frost, though he is not seen by most. The ice, wind and snow, they all obey him with a simple blow. When winter is coming, Jack Frost might be showing." Elsa remembered the poem, but couldn't believe that this could be Jack Frost. "Am I going crazy, he's just a legend, a fairy-tell!" Elsa said. She rushed out only to see three balls of ice flying in a circle scanning the building rooftops for her, and once they caught sight of her, they began to fly straight for her. She slid back into the igloo, but the trackers broke through the ice and froze her inside. "Alright, alright, I believe…I believe in you Jack Frost…I believe" she said calmly closing her eyes to concentrate. When she opened her eyes, before her stood, bending down the legendary Jack Frost, clothed in a blue hoodie with an icicle pattern on the pockets with poor brown pants, barefoot, sapphire eyes and ice white hair. Elsa gasped at this sight, but couldn't move, as she didn't know if what she was seeing was real. But when Jack reached out and touched the ice holding Elsa and dissolved it, she knew he was real.

"Come with me, if you wanna not die!" he said putting out his hand. She took it hesitantly, but agreed. He took her arms and put them around the front of his neck as he flew off into the sky. As they glided up, Mr. Fries began to fire at them, but was not able to get a hit, since Jack was too fast even though Fries couldn't see him, only the sight of Elsa flying into the air on something invisible. "What sorcery is this? Now she appears to the ability to fly? How may this day become any better?" Mr. Fries asked himself irritated, yet feeling happy about his discovery.

Jack took Elsa to the North Pole for the other Guardians to help her and shelter her. North (Santa Claus) called an emergency meeting was for all the Guardians to come to the North Pole and welcome Elsa and to protect her. "Ah, and who is fine young woman?" North asked. "This is..uuuuh" Jack begun. "Elsa, Queen Elsa of Arendale. I must thank you very much for coming to my rescue. Who are all of you?" Elsa asked. "We are the Guardians, we are the ones who give presents to children on Christmas, that's my job, it's our job to bring the snow and wind during winter, that's Jack's job, and all stuff like that. Where do you come from your majesty?" North asked. "I am from the kingdom of Arendale on the borders of England. Why do you ask?" Elsa wondered. "Forgive me your highness, but no such kingdom exists in this world." North explained. Elsa explained to them how she went through some type of portal, which transported her to this world. She also told them about Freeze and what he wants from her. "Well as long as you're with us, we won't let anything happen to you" Jack said reassuring her. "My thanks Jack Frost" Elsa thanked him by bowing. "Please just call me Jack…your highness." He said as Elsa let out a small giggle. "Would…you like a tour of the house?" Jack asked. "I would like that, thank you. Lead the way." Elsa replied. Jack and Elsa began to walk down the hallway, but North wasn't coming. "Hey North, you comin?" Jack asked. North smiled and crossed his arms while shaking his head. He gestured his hand for them to go on without him, so they did.

Jack and Elsa explored the vast factory-house of North, from the bottom level up to the very top of the ceiling. The Yetis were working on all the toys you could think of; a train that flew off the tracks and glided through the air, a Frisbee that could be controlled with a remote, a truck that transformed into a battle machine, a dancing ballerina that could open wings and float in the air to preform beautiful dancing. "Come with me, I want to show you something special" Jack told Elsa running up the stairs to North's personal chamber. Jack closed the door and took a wooden egg of himself like North had shown him years ago. And gave it to Elsa. "Me and Anna used to play with these all the time when we were children…I miss those times" she said sadly, but still holding a smile at the thought of the memories. Jack lifted her chin and gave her a warm smiled and opened the first shell of the egg while saying "This is usually how you see me right? Very happy, careless, mischievous?" showing her that the features of the egg which had him lying down on a snow cloud snowing over the Easter Bunny while smiling. The next egg showed him sitting, legs crossed holding two children in his arms as he explained "The outer shell is not the only part of any person. I can also be caring, especially with children." As he said this, he gave it to Elsa as she took off another shell to reveal another layer, which showed Jack sitting on the edge of a crescent moon, with tears dripping down from his face. "I can also be sad. Life isn't about always being happy, sometimes we need times to cry, other times to laugh, other times to growl; that's just how life works." He explained. Elsa finally took off the final layer to find a little solid wooden egg, and on it was painted Jack throwing a snowball at North while Bunny was throwing it at Jack. They all seemed to be enjoying each other, since they all had stacks of snowballs ready to throw at one another, only enjoying the fun and good time that they are having. Elsa smiled and lifted her finger for her to try and guess the meaning of the painting. "I think that I understand what this last one means. Your center is to have and give a fun time with everyone you are with." Jack smiled and nodded his head and asked her "And I hope that I can do the same to you" he said chuckling. Elsa smiled and blushed "What is your center Elsa?" Elsa didn't know what to say, but replied "I will tell you in due time, but for now, I would like to see the rest of North's facility. Would you care to escort me?" Elsa asked putting out her hand. Jack put her hand under his arm and walked with her throughout the rest of the facility.

After Jack and Elsa had finished walking around the facility, the rest of the Guardians came to see what the emergency was. "What is it this time, did you invite us to have cookies and milk with you, like you did last time?" Bunny asked. "Ha ha ha! No no no no no, but that was pretty funny no?" North asked. "I thought it was worth a laugh, wouldn't you say Sandy?" The Tooth Fairy said asking the Sandman. The Sandman created a bomb with a fuse which exploded with smoke coming from his ears showing how he felt about North's joke, since Sandman could not speak. "Ya, you said it Sandy!" Bunny said smiling still irritated. "North called you all here for a reason, to protect her!" Jack said putting out his hand for Elsa. Elsa walked out and bowed respectively to her hosts and said "I thank you all for coming here to protect me. I am Queen Elsa of Arendale. I am not of this world, but North and Jack here, were kind enough to give me shelter when no one else would. I assume you are the Easter Bunny." She said putting her hand out and scratching Bunny behind the ear. Bunny began to pound-vibrate his foot up and down "Oh yeah, right there, yeah yeah, that's good!". Elsa then turned to the Sandman put out her hand "I don't believe that I've ever heard of you." she said embarrassingly. The Sandman made a bucket picking up sand on the beach, then he made a man and put them together. "Oh, your name is Sandman?" Elsa asked. Sandman smiled and nodded happily since no one had ever figured out his symbols that quickly. Elsa then turned to the Tooth Fairy who did not like the way that Elsa looked at Jack, crossed her hands, perked her lips and said "I'm the Tooth Fairy, who did you say you were again?" she said annoyed. "I am Queen Elsa of Arendale. I apologize if I may have caused you any inconveniences." Bunny then bumped his head with his hand and said "Of course!...Queen! I knew I forgot to do something" Bunny said kneeling down on one knee and bowing to Elsa to show his respect for her position of royalty. The rest of the Guardians did the same except for Tooth who refused to bow. All the others looked at her and with a sigh, she quickly bowed her head forward and asked "Well if the reason you called us here is to protect her, then I'll be going back to my Tooth Palace since I probably won't be any use to you here. See you guys!" she said flying off with her 5 tooth fairies. Elsa's face showed grim sorrowful expression of sadness. "I hope she isn't angry because of me. Is she?" she asked Jack. "I think she is, but it isn't your fault, it's mine. I'll explain to you later. For now let's get some rest shall we?" he asked everyone. "Well after all that hopping, I think I'll be heading off to bed" Bunny said. "Hey North you got any extra rooms for us?" Bunny asked. "Of course, this way gentlemen, oh and ladies" he said smiling at Elsa. Elsa giggled and headed up with Jack hand-in-hand to their rooms. Bunny noticed how Jack and Elsa walked together and laughed while saying "Hey Jack, maybe we'll soon have a Misses Frost Eh?" he said continuing to chuckle, but in a joking, not an offensive way. Jack and Elsa blushed and broke off, but joined together as soon as the other two weren't looking. Jack was given a bed with North, Bunny was given a room with Sandy and Elsa was given the royal bedroom along with a dawn-till-dusk patrol of Yetis to protect her. Soon they were all fast asleep, except the Yetis of course.

What the Guardians didn't know was that Elsa still had the tracker that Fries had put on her and he was tracking her to the North Pole to find her. Mr. Fries also the liberty to buy the services of the bounty hunter, Deathstroke, known to be the greatest assassin and bounty hunter in the world, being able to match the makes of even heroes such as Batman. The two bought a jet from the Penguin and were only 3 miles out of their location! On their way, they picked up something on their radar. Even though the storm was interfering with the scan, Fries' technology was the top of the class hardware. Mr. Fries landed the jet and shot out at the target. When he went down to investigate what it was, it was the Tooth Fairy! The reason why he was able to see her, let alone freeze her was that because of his machine's tampering with the space and time of the dimensions, it had altered some of the physical rules of the Guardians. Since Elsa was from another dimension and could see them and interact with them, now anyone could, even though they didn't believe! Fries brought the Tooth Fairy to his plane and unfroze her. Once she was completely thawed out, Tooth woke up the sight of Deathstroke pointed his pistols at her and Fries pointing his Freeze gun at her face. She tried to escape, but Fries shot a blast from his gun, freezing her arm to the wall of the plane. "If you will cooperate, then I will set you free, if you won't, I'm afraid I cannot guarantee your safety. We are searching for a woman named Queen Elsa. She is mine and I have come to bring her back!" he explained. Tooth gave a sly smile and agreed.

The next day, Jack asked Elsa if she would take a glide with him. She gladly accepted. Elsa stood behind Jack and wrapped her arms around his neck as he flew up with the wind and glided along the mountains. As they glided, Elsa put out her hand to glide on the snow with her fingertips. She took some snow and smudged it on Jack's nose. "Guess I'm the one nipping at your nose this time aren't I?" Elsa asked. Jack chuckled and made her a swirl of snow on her hair. "Nice crown your highness." He said laughing along with her. But Jack and Elsa began to descend rapidly, falling with no wind to make Jack fly. Elsa held on to Jack as they were about to hit the ground, until suddenly a gust of wind blew them back into the air, with Jack faking the fall. Elsa smiled with a cheery annoyance "Jack! You scared me to death!" she said pinching his ear. "Ow, he he!" Jack chuckled. He flew them to the top of a mountain and made a bench of ice for them sit on together to watch the sunset together. They sat close to one another, with Elsa laying her head on Jack's shoulder, shutting her eyes in comfort. "Elsa?" Jack began. "Yes Jack, what is it?" Elsa asked excitingly. "Um…about what Bunny said…do you think that we? I mean do you think that maybe you and me could…?" but Jack stopped speaking when Elsa put her hands on his cheeks and smiled. She quickly looked at his lips, then back into his eyes as she lost herself into his sapphire of eyes that looked like a whirlpool, which sucked you in with their beauty the longer you looked into them. The two began to lean in for a tender, but Jack noticed that North had put out the emergency Northern Lights for all Guardians to return. When they arrived, North ran up to the top level shouting "Come down quick. Man in moon has something to show us!". They all ran down to the middle floor where the messages from the moon were delivered. The floor split in two as a pool of water emerged with water still as glass. The water showed that Fries and Deathstroke along with Tooth were on their way to capture Elsa! "Oy Bozshe! We have to get Elsa out of here! I will take her on sled, you three hold, them off!" North commanded. "Right Mate, we'll try and buy as much time as we can!" Bunny said. Elsa looked at Jack and hugged him before leaving "I will see you again, right?" she asked Jack. Jack only smiled and made a necklace with a snowflake crystal as the jewel. "Yes…we'll see each other again…I promise!" Jack reassured her. Elsa smiled as a tear trickled down her chin as she leaned over and kissed Jack on the cheek, but told him "Don't make a girl a promise you can't keep." She then made her way with North to his sled.

The three Guardians who remained, stood at the globe floor, ready to face their enemy. The Yetis close by, weapons in hand, prepared to fight for their dear queen. The Yetis spotted the jet flying towards them and fired their harpoons at it, with no effect. The aircraft landed in front of the factory, with its two villains marching out as titans in the crystal ice cold snow. The two stood at the front door as the Guardians and Yetis ran to enforce it. Deathstroke looked at Fries and asked "C4 or ice blast?" Fries grinned and took a step back. "The stage is yours, Mr. Slade!" he said crossing his hands, awaiting the destruction of the doors. Deathstroke cracked his fingers and planted a large packet of C4 on the door and activated it to be remotely detonated. He rubbed the remote button, rubbing it around and around, waiting for the grand moment when they would attack the fortress. The Guardians and Yetis just stood there waiting. One Yeti took a pair of drums and began to play the drumrole until at last, his thumb pressed down, and BOOOOM! The doors went flying out into the factory as only splinters! Deathstroke dashed in, slicing anything in his path while blasting anything that he couldn't reach. Within a few seconds, dozens of yetis laid dead, as they all stood motionless, until Deathstroke stomped on the ground, causing them all to fall forward, some sliced in half, others impaled, others shot in vital organs, never the less, those who fought with Deathstroke, stood no longer. The yetis did not falter in their courage, but only raced forward in rage at the sight of their fallen brothers. The Guardians, mustering up their courage and rage, charged upon their foes with sure will and courage, until Fries walked in and froze anything that came within 10 yards of him! Soon every yeti lay or stood either dead or frozen and smashed into a thousand pieces.

Now only the Guardians were left. Bunny and Sandman faced Deathstroke, while Jack faced Mr. Fries, one…on…one! Deathstroke took the first strike and tried to shoot Bunny in the rib, but Bunny managed to evade it, but the second shot flew straighter and grazed him below the armpit, causing him to fall injured, but not out of the fight. Sandman created his two whips and slashed them at Deathstroke, but missing him every time. Deathstroke took out his sword and cut the two whips into pieces, but Sandy only conjured another pair. Bunny grabbed his boomerangs and fought with Deathstroke who took out his daggers and engaged both in simultaneous combat. Jack created a great ice-burg and hurled at Fries, with Fries only stepping to the side and smashing the ice-burg into icicles! Fries threw a bomb at Jack which when exploded burst out tiny ice bombs which froze anything they touched. Deathstroke, seeing the incoming projectiles took evasive maneuvers, flipping and twisting to evade the freeze bombs, Bunny not noticing the projectiles until too late attempted to dodge them, but was nevertheless hit in the right palm, left foot and his left ear. He bashed the ice off his foot with his other foot, and freed his arm with his other along with his ear, but by the time his swung his arm to free his ear, he felt something penetrate his chest…something…hard…painful…cold and being twisted in his lungs. He groaned in pain, until he bowed his head and with a final sigh, let his out spirit. Jack and Sandman turned to see the horrific sight as they attempted to accept what their eyes were showing them.

Sandman dropped his whips as Jack let free his staff in complete shock. Deathstroke whipped down his dagger into the ground. It stuck into the floor, covered in blood. He crossed his arms and began to laugh, until the Guardians grabbed their weapons again and charged unto the killer, flying as fast a missiles. Deathstroke not even turning to look at his opponents, threw a smoke pellet and flipped back behind them, making them crash into each other and fly back, damaged and groaning in pain. Sandman created a spear and threw it at Deathstroke, only to have Deathstroke catch and throw it back at Sandy, with Sandman barely missing it. But when Sandman dodged the spear, Deathstroke noticed something behind him. Something dark, misty, a shadow only with eyes of rage and revenge sat at the head of the shadow. The shadow formed arms and created a large spearhead which it pulled back as an arrow. As the creature pulled it back, he stretched it back until it at last released and he let the arrow fly. It whistled through the air with Sandy turning around with only a split second to even react, had the arrow pierce his chest, making his whips drop to the ground and disintegrating into the air. Sandy fell back, staggered coughing but without any air coming from his mouth. The same as Bunny, he gave out a final breath and was beginning to be engulfed in the black spear as it turned his sand body to black. He began to fade away as he closed his eyes and disappeared from their sights, with the shadow only laughing and vanishing from the room. Jack flew towards the shadow and flung a blast of ice at it, only for it to disperse and completely disappearing. Deathstroke asked "What the hell was that?" Jack turned and blasted Deathstroke into a wall, freezing his arms and chest. Jack then took the opportunity and attacked Fries only to have Fries blast him back through a window, shattering the glass. Jack shook off the hit and flew around the factory and flew into Fries from behind and threw him several feet into the ground due to Fries' weight. Deathstroke had freed himself from the ice and shot at Jack with twin SMGs hoping to get a hit on Jack, but Frost created a shield of ice to protect himself from the bullets, though some did break through; Slade wasn't stupid. He put away his guns and took out his sniper, which pierced right though the shield and hit Jack on the rib. He staggered back and added more layers to the shield, which the bullets could not penetrate. "Why don't you just tell us where the ice queen went and we'll be on our way. There's no use in fighting any longer, we've won" Slade told him as Fries flew up to the main floor and blasted away Jack's shield. The two pointed their weapons at the boy and demanded to now where Elsa had gone. "Tell us where she is, or I'm afraid we can't guarantee your safety…or your life. I only require her for an experiment then I shall release her. We do not wish to harm her Mr. Frost." Fries explained. Jack shouted out "You…Will…Not…Touch…HER!".

Jack at last was completely engulfed in rage and reached out with his arms and clapped them together to create a repulse of ice and snow which threw Fries and Deathstroke out of the factory like a thousand avalanches against two trees. Fries activated his Jet to catch them as the storm spit them out of the factory. The aircraft slowly lifted and blasted forward, then straight down, for its masters to land on top of it. Fries landed on and magnetized his gloves to attack to the jet while grabbing Slade, taking them inside the jet. "Can't believe they beat us, all because Frosty got overly protective of his girlfriend!" Deathstroke said frustratingly. Fries only smiled and chuckled with Slade asking "What's so funny icebox?" Fries replied "Our defeat at the factory was only to make them believe that we still believe that she is there. But she is not. I still have her signal and we shall intercept them soon!" Slade walked over to the tracker and saw that they truly were gaining on North's sled and would catch them in 34 minutes!

North informed Elsa not to be afriad, since she began to worry about the Guardians staying to protect her, especially Jack, for she feared for their safety. "Bunny, Sandy and Jack will be fine! We all fought Pitch Black long time ago. Jack was strong then, he is strong now. You don't need to worry about Jackie. He made promise to you didn't he?" he asked. "Yes…yes he did. He promised that we would see each other again. Though I don't know when….I hope they're alright. I feel horrible for having them stay behind to fight whatever that horrible Mr. Fries is bringing to find me…" she said sitting down. North looked at Elsa's necklace and chuckled asking "From Jack?" "What is sir?" Elsa asked. "That necklace. Is from Jack, no?" he said chuckling pleasantly. "Oh, uh…yes it is. How did you…what am I asking, who else could have given me this" she said smiling, taking the jewel into her hand and petting it softly, trying to take her mind of the stress of the situation.

North and Elsa flew for a while through the mountains, until the terrain turned to water rather than ice. They were almost out of the North Pole! As Elsa stood up to embrace the beautiful sight, the sound of a gunshot was heard in the air as a second after the noise, a sniper bullet pierced through Elsa's right shoulder, killing one of the reindeer! North looked back but could not see anything. Elsa forged a pair of binoculars in which through North saw that Fries and Deathstroke were closing in and gaining! "Hold on your majesty, were taking shortcut!" he said taking out a snow-globe and whispering "Tooth Palace…" he said while throwing it ahead of the sled, having it burst open into a portal in which when they entered, they arrived at the Tooth Palace and the portal disappeared! Fries and Deathstroke looked at the scanner, but it only read "Negative readings". Fries told the scanner to restart and rescan for Elsa's signal, but it could not find her.

North and Elsa flew into the palace hive where all the fairies were hard at work collecting and stashing the teeth. Tooth looked at North's sled and rushed to greet him, until she noticed that Elsa was with him, as Tooth's mood changed from happy and welcoming to sour and bitter, like a child being told they were going for ice-cream when instead they're going to the dentist. She invited North to come inside her main dome, but did not grant Elsa access, saying that it was a "Guardian matter which requires privacy". The fairies looked sad at their leader and took Elsa to see the kingdom, to keep her occupied. Tooth was furious that Elsa was in her Palace and on such short notice! "How dare you bring her here without my permission North!" Tooth exclaimed. "You never said we need invitation to visit you. What is with you and Elsa? Why you acting so rude to her!?" North asked angrily. Tooth folded her arms and turned her back to North refusing to answer. North growled and walked up to her throne and grabbed her shoulder turning her around to face him. "If you will not welcome Elsa to your home, then I will not welcome you in my home! This is about Jack isn't it? You jealous that he like Elsa and not you!" North began. "Why you didn't just tell me!?" North asked. Tooth again turned around but replied with a long sigh "Would you tell everyone the same thing if you were in that same situation. This is between me and Jack, it's none of your business! Please leave, I don't want you here anymore!" she said starting to cry.

North folded his arms and said "I was…once…long, Long time ago! I loved my dear Ksenia, but another girl loved me too. When me and my Ksenia met, Oksanna was very angry at me because I wanted Ksenia and not her. Oksanna got very angry and hurt my Ksenia. Next night she said that she was going to kill her if I did not want her instead of Ksenia, but I said no. Oksanna went Durna! She came to Ksenia's house and killed her. Ksenia's big brother tried to help, but he die as well. I not say you want to kill Elsa, but you might go Durna too! Other Guardians might be hurt too, not just Jack, not just Elsa, not just you, but me, Bunny and Sandy too. I am taking Elsa back to North Pole, think about story." North said walking out of the room to find Elsa for their departure.

The fairies had made for her a dress of feathers, similar to the ones that they wore, since it was an article of clothing that was better suited for action than fashion, though the dress did not look too bad with feathers of every color shining in the sun. "Elsa, time to go, we have to go back to North Pole!" he said with an angry look. Elsa and the fairies looked worried as Elsa walked over to North and asked "What's wrong North?". North didn't reply and only walked to the sled as they blasted off and taking off the dead deer and placing him in the back to be buried back at the North Pole. North threw another snow-globe as they travelled back to the North Pole where Jack was waiting for them, along with someone else.

When Elsa and North saw the destroyed door, they immediately landed in front of the main entrance and ran inside to see what had happened. When they entered, they saw that Jack was in the middle of the room, chained to the ground with his staff right in front of him, his neck was strapped as well as duck-tape on his mouth. When he lifted his head to see them, his eyes lit up and tried to shout to them, but couldn't say anything. The two ran to him, but as soon as they even touched him, the ground exploded as they flew into the air and landed into the underground tunnels. This freed Jack, but destroyed his staff into splinters! Jack didn't care about his weapon, but rushed to help Elsa who was trapped under a piece of ice. Jack tried to lift it up, but it was too heavy. Elsa created an axe of ice, which Jack used to chop through the ice and break Elsa free. Deathstroke jumped down and punched Jack in the head, knocking him out and pointed his gun at Elsa, but before he could do anything else, North grabbed his gun, twisted it out of his hand and cut off his hand from the palm all the way to the shoulder. Deathstroke cried in pain and fell on his knees shouting for the pain from his arm was too much to bear. North severed his other arm and finally cut off his head from his shoulders, putting an end to the legendary assassin's life. "There's no time to lose, Fries is on his way to his laboratory to strengthen his suit, we have to destroy his facility before he get there!" Jack said. "How do you know this?" North asked. "I overheard them talking about it while I was in chains. Common, he's stronger and faster than us!" Jack urged. The three rushed to the sled and used the last snow-globe to reach Fries' facility.

When they arrived, it seemed that Fries was still on his way so they began to smash and destroy anything they could, until one of North's swords was frozen along with the second. They all turned to see Fries walk through the door. No one uttered a word since none could put together the prudent words for the scene. Jack at last broke the silence by simply asking "How do we get her home?" Fries only laughed and said "She won't go back until she has done my bidding! Don't make the same mistake of challenging me again Frost! Or…you…will…die!" he said activating his red goggles and blasting his gun at them. They all ducked as North charged at Fries, only to be parried and thrown aside. Jack attempted to fight him but was blasted through the wall and unto the water, but his corpse did not touch the water at all! Rather he landed on ice, an ice bridge! He followed it and he found the warehouse where Fries' wife was being held! Jack smiled and had an idea.

Jack hurried back to the GSPD building and announced "Fries stop! If you won't open the portal and allow Elsa passage, your wife will be gone forever!" Jack commanded fiercely. Fries turned around and snarled, but surrendered and put down his gun and raised his hands. "Now….tell us how to open portal!" North commanded pointing his swords at Fries. "Only I can put in the coordinates to open it. If you promise not the hurt Nora!" he offered. "Fine, but do it quickly!" Jack demanded. Fries put it in the coordinates and opened the portal for Elsa to travel through. At last Elsa was allowed to return home, but she wasn't ready to leave. She asked to speak with Frost in private before she left.

Jack followed her to the front door where the discussed whether they should stay together or stay to their regular lives. "Jack, would you like to come with me to my kingdom, and be with me for the rest of my life? I know that you have a job here, but it's your choice" Elsa explained. Jack shook his head in shock and surprise. He put his fingers on his forehead and sighed, but then put down his hands into hers and said "I would follow you into death itself! But I cannot go with you your majesty. I have a job to do here and I can't just think about satisfying just two people Elsa. I do love you and would even trade in my immortality to be with you, but I just can't…I'm sorry" he replied. Elsa shed a tear, but looked up with a smile and put her hand on his cheek. She pulled him in close and was to bestow and farewell kiss to her knight in shining armor, but Fries urged them shouting "The portal can't hold for much longer! You must hurry!" Elsa hugged Jack and ran through the portal and was looking upon the familiar sight of her kingdom. She ran down to her kingdom as the citizens welcomed her with open arms and carried her to the castle where Anna, Kristoff and Little Elsa were waiting for their Queen to return. Anna and Kristoff were able to survie their injuries. While Elsa had been away, Anna gave birth to a little girl, which she and Kristoff named after Elsa, calling her Little Elsa. Anna was also expecting another child on the way when Elsa returned. Anna ran to the doors along with her family to welcome her sister's return. Anna hugged Elsa tight as she didn't want to let go, since she thought Elsa dead for this whole time. Kristoff also welcomed Elsa back, but no one said a word for they were overwhelmed with joy and happiness with the return of the Queen. But the frozen words were melted when Little Elsa ran to her aunt and bowed to her. "Who is this little snowflake?" Elsa asked. "This is our daughter, Little Elsa, named after my own sister. I've told her much about you!" Anna replied. Elsa gasped and began to trickle tears of joy and embraced her niece into her arms and kissed her.

Elsa was happier than can be put into words, except for one thing when her niece asked where her necklace was from. "Aunt Elsa, where did you get that beautiful necklace, can I have one?" Little Elsa asked. Elsa suddenly turned sad, but did not want to worry her sister a third time. "It was given to me by a very special person. Unfortunately I'll never see him again…" she said bowing her head down in sadness, but then smiling and turning to Anna and asking "How were things when I was gone?" Anna chuckled and took Elsa inside "We have a lot to discuss sis!" Elsa chuckled and walked inside with her family to life the rest of her life in peace and happiness.

But this would not transpire, for back at Fries' lab, he had a surprise waiting for the Guardians. Fries was kneeling down with his hands behind his back and Jack and North were about to leave, until Fries activated something on his gauntlet and while Jack and North tried to open the door, it shocked and knocked them out. They both woke up completely immobilized in chains, with shock collars on their necks. Fries walked past them proudly with his hands behind his back. "You thought you had beaten me, didn't you. Just a few minutes ago, I was your prisoner in chains, but now it seems the tables have turned in my favor! And now you will be punished for your threats against me and my wife!" he said activated the collars shocking them with electricity, making both North and Jack scream in pain. When the electricity ceased North and Jack clasped for breath, being shocked for so long had derived them much of their strength and energy. "And now I will offer you two another deal. You Frost, will bring her back to me, or I'm afraid your friend North will have to suffer needlessly. If you can retrieve her before the portal closes, I will let you two go back in the North Pole and I promise no harm will come to Elsa, but if you don't, then North and your little friend Jamie will face execution and I will come for you myself! Do you understand Mr. Frost?" Fries asked impatiently. Jack and North exchanged looks and Jack agreed to retrieve Elsa.

Jack hurried through the portal, but without his staff he found that he couldn't fly, so he had to run to the palace on foot. While through the portal Jack found that his powers began to weaken! He hurried to the palace with no one stopping him since they could not see him. He ran over the walls and ran into the palace to find Elsa. At last he found her reading a story to Little Elsa in her bed with the little princess just falling asleep. He quietly opened the door as Elsa tucked in her niece, until she caught sight of her lover standing near her. She immediately created a line of icicle pikes, which pointed at him. He jerked back and had his back to the wall. Elsa removed a portion of the wall and walked towards him and asked, "What are you doing here?" Jack caught his breath and explained to her what had happened in the laboratory and that if they didn't hurry, North would die and they would both be punished! "I should call my guards in here to arrest you!" Elsa blurted out. "Why, what did I do?" Jack asked shocked. Elsa began to cry and said "You stole something from me!" "What did I steal Jack" asked. Elsa turned around as Jack put his hand on her shoulder. Elsa took his hand and pulled him closer, feeling his soft hands with her cheek. She turned around and leaning told him "…my heart…" she said as she laid a kiss upon his face. They both embraced one another and swallowed each other in their love. When they at last parted, they agreed that they would fight Fries together and finally put a stop to his schemes. They informed Anna of their situation and headed out to stop him once and for all!

They waited outside the portal as they decided to surprise Fries with a surprise attack from behind. Elsa had taught him how to conjure ice and snow as she did, but it was weakening by the second! Fries did not come through until at last a sight of his foot exited the portal as well as his whole suit. They both pounced on him as he fell down the mountain, but caught a tree branch and stopped his decent. Both slid down the mountain and unleashed a barrage of snow and ice upon him pushing him further down the mountain, but Fries had had enough! He took out his gun and blasted them back up the mountain near the portal. Both were wounded and could fight no longer. Fries slowly climbed the mountain, with each step he climbed, Jack and Elsa came closer to their doom! They could feel the rumbling of the ground under them. He was getting closer and closer and closer! Soon the small spot became a giant to their eyes as he stood over them as an elephant over a mouse. His shadow covered them in darkness, his eyes pierced their souls as he slowly pointed his gun at them. Jack and Elsa held on to one another, refusing to be separated! Fries looked upon them and thought about himself and his wife and how much he loved her. His gun began to shake as he fought with himself to finish the task, but his heart refused to allow him the power to complete his action. As the trigger began to be squeezed, an arrow flew in the air and knocked Fries in the head. His shield deflected it, but something else flew to his suit, hundred of spears, arrows and icles flying right for him! Anna had ordered the royal army to fight Fries with the help of Little Elsa because she had inherited Elsa's powers and used them to fight Fries! She launched wave after wave of ice towards him, until his shield at last broke free as Kristoff threw a spear at it along with a mighty swing of a sword pierced through! Kristoff tackled Fries and punched through his glass helmet and began to repeatedly punch him, over and over and over and over…again. Until at last Fries was defeated!

They all stood over him, amazed at his defeat but feeling quite ecstatic over their victory. Jack held Elsa in her arms as both put wide smiles on their faces, imagining their future. Elsa wanted to give something to Jack as he had granted her a gift for her to remember him. With a wave of her hand, she created another staff for him made of ice, which looked exactly like his old one! "Keep this and never forget about me!" Elsa told him. "I'll never forget you! But I have a job to do and so do…" Jack said sadly. Elsa lifted his chin and said "I would give up a thousand thrones for you. Take me back to your world and let me live with you, my sister can rule in my place…" but while Elsa was speaking and the soldiers were shouting out in victory, Fries began to move! His gun was still in hand as he struggled to move it as he pointed it at Jack with the portal behind him! Kristoff noticing, pounced on Fries, but not in time, as Fries blasted Jack through the portal, with it just closing after he entered. Jack and the portal faded away…he was gone…forever.

Fries said his final words "If I shall not be with my love, then neither shall he!" Elsa stomped over to Fries and ripped open his armor and pierced his heart with an ice dagger, twisting it and leaving it to swing back and forth, until finally stopping. She lifted him with the wind and snow and tossed him into the ocean, never to be found again, as she mourned over the loss of her only love…never to see him again as well…

Jack stood up and freed North then dragging him to the computers trying to activate the portal "North help me, we have to open it again!" he breathed heavily, until North put his hand on Jack's shoulder and gave him a sad and grim look while shaking his head. Jack's eyes began to water as he cried over the table and put his head into his arms, balling his eyes out with streams of grief and sorrow. North closed his eyes in grief and pity for Jack as he looked at where the portal stood, knowing that Jack's love was gone forever! Things did not improve when the returned when they saw that Fries had put aside Bunny's body and Sandman was no where to be found. All that was left was black sand on the floor next to Bunny. The two put the sand of Sandy and put it in a special metal jar in which beautiful carvings where engraved. They buried Bunny in a tomb under the factory along with the jar of Sandy's dust with him that they may be buried together as they had fought and died together.

The months went by only there were no eggs at Easter and the children of the world struggled to sleep during the long, dark nights. Jack stood at one of the windows looking unto the horizon, thinking, grieving for all that he had lost. North walked over and sat across from him. "I'm sorry Jack. We've all lost much, but I think you lost most out of us all. I wish there was something I could do, it hurts me to see you like this…" North said, showing sympathy for Jack. Jack looked at the staff that Elsa had made for him, telling himself: "She would have wanted me to continue to my work as the man of ice, bringing winter to the world." He took his staff, removed his hood and flew off unto the world, bringing winter to those who were in season for it. While Jack was away North was looking upon the globe as the lights flickered, but still shone. Behind him the light of the moon began to shine upon the floor. The man in moon activated the floor the open as a large crystal lifted from the floor, meaning that he was choosing another Guardian! Small particles began to form as the hologram of a person began to form above the crystal. The figure grew clearer and clearer until it was revealed to be….

Tooth and Jack were called to the North Pole for an emergency meeting since the new Guardian had been chosen! They both arrived at the North Pole and asked what was the reason North had asked them to come. "This better be good North!" Tooth exclaimed unhappily. "What's up North? What's the emergency?" Jack asked curiously. "Man in moon has chosen a new Guardian!" North exclaimed happily. Both Jack and Tooth became quite happy and began asking "Who is it?" "Maybe Cupid?" "Or maybe the Spirit of Halloween?" they began to ask. "No and no, the new Guardian is actually here!" North said walking to the side, revealing a figure standing in the shadows. The person was not too short, but very tall, thin and had long hair. The person held a long straight staff as if the royal staff of power had been stretched to a longer length. As the person stepped, she had white shoes, and a white-cream colored dress, which stretched down to her ankles. Her hair was closely the same color and stretched down to her waist as it was in large braids. Elsa had returned as the Man in the Moon had decided to make her a Guardian after she had passed away! Jack ran to her and took her into her arms. Both of them dropped their staffs and embraced each other, overjoyed at being together again! Tooth smiled and flew over to Elsa and hugged her and welcomed her into the Guardians "Welcome to the Guardians HQ…you highness" she said smiling. Elsa made the vows of being a Guardian and was officially from then considered to be an equal Guardian among the others.

Now being a Guardian, Elsa had the power of flight, healing and she was given improved power and strength along with immortality, custom to the Guardians. She was also named Mrs. Frost, the Queen of Winter to compliment her connection with winter and Jack. After Elsa and Jack spent a few more days together, they came to North and asked to be married with Tooth being the maid of honor. Elsa was dressed in a wedding gown as Jack was given the coat of a king. Elsa walked down the aisle in Tooth's Palace to the altar where Jack was waiting for his bride. Tooth stood to North's right as he held the book of wisdom. Elsa took her final steps, at last stepping next to Jack in front of North. "Do you Jack Frost, take Elsa to be your wife, do you vow to love and to protect your wife Elsa, for all eternity, to nurture her, watch over and never let her go, for as long as time itself?" North asked Jack. "I do, with all my heart and soul, for they now belong to her…forever." North then turned to Elsa and said "Do you Queen Elsa, take Jack to be our husband, for the rest of your life, to love him and to nurture him, to watch over him and never let him go, until the end of time itself?" North asked. Elsa smiled, looked at Jack and replied "I do, with all my heart and soul, for they now belong to him…forever." North then announced "By the power invested in me by Man in Moon, I proudly pronounce Jack and Elsa, husband and wife! You may kiss you bride Jack." As North said these words, Jack lifted the veil from Elsa's face and bestowed a kiss upon his gallant damsel. All the fairies cheered in celebration. Jack and Elsa pulled away and walked down the aisle as Jack and Elsa Frost!

In the future, the Man in the Moon brought back Bunny and Sandman as the clouds of doubt and evil had passed and the Guardians were together again at last! As the years went by Jack and Elsa lived in a large ice castle, which they created together in the Mountains of the North Pole, not far from Santa's factory. There, North granted them a few of his elves and yetis to serve them. Jack and Elsa happily had 5 children, 2 sons and 3 daughters: Their sons were named Jack and Kristoff Junior while their eldest daughter was named Anna Junior and their youngest daughters were named Snowflake and Marshmallow. They all lived in peace and harmony for the rest of eternity. Bound together eternally, with their love and joy.

The End

Fan Art which is what I based the Guardian Elsa look on


End file.
